Crest Rise
by emeraldwolf64
Summary: Emerald, daughter of a fox warlord, runs away from camp. She groups up with a run away otter. They travel together to the Abbey of Crest Rise. The abbey of Crest Rise lays far from Redwall in the land of Oakfallen.
1. Chapter 1

Crest Rise

Emerald

Inspired from the Tales of Redwall

Chapter 1

The fox quickly trotted around the base of a tall canyon, pulling quick glances behind her. Hearing the patter of the other beasts. The young vixen sprinted forward.

"I hear somethin' ova' der," Yelled a weasel. "It got to be dat vixen, boss!"

"Good work, Hentail," The boss stated. "Circle her."

Hentail and two others ran left; the boss went straight while the other three animals went right.

Frantic, the vixen hurled herself at the cliff face attempting to climb it. She heard the boss say something to his gang, but failed to hear what he had said.

Out of nowhere, the assorted group of rats, weasels, ferrets, and the boss.

The boss, a fox called out, "Don't kill or maim her, just catch her!"

"Get away from me!" yelped the vixen. "I don't wanna be no vermin, Torrent."

The fox Torrent laughed, "Ya don't get ta pick, Em. You're a fox, a vermin like rats or stoats. Your no different, just because your big-n-mighty's daughter."

"Well," Em, or Emerald growled. "I not gonna be no vermin. Dat is what I pick. So tell my da to go boil 'is tail."

Torrent lunged forward grabbing hold of Em's right paw twisting it. She cried out at the frustrating pain. "Shut your dumb gob," He growled.

Torrent's keen ears picked up an angry whizzing of a flying object. Jumping to the side, dragging Em. In the spot Torrent had been; a small sharp stone flew by, cracking at the compact with the rock face of the cliff.

Both foxes turned to see a strange vixen swinging her sling aloft. Releasing the stone, it crashed into a large rat, knocking him flat.

The vixen yelled, "Pick on someone your size you jerk."

"Like who? The rat," laughed Torrent. "Hentail, Oneear, Flint grab that thing."

Emerald, making a quick decision; bit hard upon Torrent's paw. He in turn yelped as another stone came and hit his other paw.

Continuing to whine, he cried, "Get both do's vixens!"

Emerald dashed headlong into the furry paws of a ferret and the remaining rats .she nipped a paw that almost grabbed her. Loping past the other vixen, Em made her escape.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Crest Rise

Chapter Two

Oree playfully twirled through the water of the great river, Corin. Many others otters' swam as well. Torin, Oree's brother, was trying unsuccessfully to calm down a riot of hungry pups.

Raising her nose, she took a good whiff of aromas. All coming from inside the Holt. She yelled, "Who wants to play _otter and minnows_?"

All the paws of the baby otters shot up, along with shouts of, "me wanna be da otter." "No, I'm da fastest, me be da odder." Or "No, dan't would nit be fair."

Oree giggled at the sight of the arguing babies, saying, "This is a special game."

She continued with a merry smirk, "Torin's the minnow and everyone else is an otter."

Moments later Torin popped up, out of the water with a grin plastered on to his face.

"I'll get you for dis un sis'," Torin whispered.

He ducked under the surface of the water only to pop up several yards away, still smiling.

Oree quickly fled as the mod flashed by her. Laughing she climbed up the bank and shook herself dry. She trotted to the Holt's entrance in the base of a great oak tree.

The scents she smelled earlier, she could now tell to be watershrimp with Hotroot pepper, boiling with carrots and onions.

Licking her lips, she walked into the ground entrance of the Holt. A door in the base of the great oak served this purpose, with a tunnel going down beneath the earth.

Oree walked down the passageway of dirt. After a minute of slow walking she reached the main cavern. The floor, walls, and ceiling were carved from sandstone.

A great stone furnace with blazing flames stood at the head of the room.

Otters of all sizes and ages sat or roamed among the huge room. Even a few sea otters were present.

Oree sat down with a group of otters her age.

"Oree, where have you been," asked a plump ottermaid named Coral.

"Outside with Torin playing wid the little uns," replied Oree.

"M'kay," remarked Coral, who looked around. She gestured the group into a small circle.

"What is it?" Fleck whispered.

Taking another quick peek around herself, Coral whispered, " Ya'll know my cousin, Jeffrey."

They all nodded.

"Well, she was telling Silvertail, Oree's pa," She gestured to Oree, then continued. " Well, Jeffrey told Silvertail dat she saw a group of vermin.

"She said that they were yelling 'get that vixen', 'get dat emerald'. Jeffrey told Silvertail dat she thinks some vixen stole the vermin's emerald or somethin'."

The group stared at Coral, wide eyed. Mindy bravely spoke up, "Are you sure she saw vermins, it was hot the other day and it could of gotten to her head."

Coral shook her head, "Nope, my cousin doesn't go thinkin' things like that to mess wid animals. No she …"

"Dinner time!" Yelled an elderly female otter, with slightly white and silver fur. "Wash up!"

After a bustle of paws, everyone finally got some shrimp'n'hotroot soup with some bread lightly filled with acorns and hazelnuts. They also had cider, chilled by the river.

There was a large amount of entertainment. A squirrel who had been visiting with the otters for several days begun to play his flute, while several otters sang along;

"As the water flows,

The kingfisher goes.

Yo Hey Youu!

The whistle blows,

As the sparrow woes.

Yo Hey Youu!

So stomp your feet,

And sing this song.

Yo Hey Youu!"

Everyone clapped their paws singing aloud the "Yo Hey Youu" parts.

After awhile many otters got up and left the main room for their sleeping chambers. The squirrel, Martin, along with several otters, including Oree, watched, as Torin and Jeffrey fake fought with their otter javelins.

The two strong warriors sent blow after blow at each other, only for their foe to block them.

The narrow pole of the javelin whooshed through the air, metal tips flashing in the firelight.

Oree stared at the clashing figures, wishing she too, would be allowed to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Crest Rise Chapter Three

_**((Disclaimer: work may use words from Brian Jacques series Redwall, I am not trying to take them as my own**_**.)) **

_Records of Crest Rise Abbey_

_Tis a beautiful season of Sun's Eye. The title is so very true, for the sun is being a bit to watchful with its heat upon us._

_Oh, but it is a glorious day. I can even hear the sounds of the babies playing in the pond. How energetic they are._

_Rain has forsaken us. The land of Oak Fallen is slowly baking up._

_Several days ago, when the Asooft (All Shrews Of Oak Fallen Territory) came. They informed us that the water meadows south of us are drying up, and that only the deepest parts would survive the summer!_

_Oh, there I go again mumbling about terrible heat and drought._

_I believe I will check the kitchens and see what will be served for teatime._

Signed_- Brother Hermin_

_Recorder of Crest Rise Abbey._

Hermin sighed as he laid his quill down. Stretching his paws as he stood. He walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the great hall. The red sandstone floors shimmered with multiple colors from the stained glass windows.

Yawning he walked outside into the mass of sunlight and heat. Slowly he made his way his way to the abbey pond. Arma, the badgermum, scolded the dibbuns (babies creatures of the abbey).

"Goby, don't you dare go any deeper," yelled Arma. "Don't you dare."

Hermin chuckled and called to his friend, "Don't scare them much or they'll be sure to flee to deeper waters'."

"I don't know about that," she replied. "Some of the little ones ate enough berries, that I'm surprised that they can still move."

Arma and Hermin quietly giggled at the antics of the dibbuns, when Arma suddenly cried out, "Goby, what in Oak Fallen is that?"

Hermin looked at the baby shrew, Goby, who held a long gold tube. It shimmered as the water caught sunlight.

Goby squealed in surprise as Arma begun to move in his direction. He dashed deeper into the pond, losing the tube.


	4. Chapter 4

Crest Rise Chapter Four

Panting, Em begun to slow down. She heard the other vixen running behind her. Emerald was lost!

To hide, Em ducked under a root of a tree.

Tetra Hedra, also known as Tetra, wasn't sure why she had felt a need to help the other vixen. She didn't even know the fox.

Tetra grimaced as a branch hit her shoulder. One of the rat's spears had thinly sliced it when he tried to hit her.

The other fox was gone!

Tetra followed the prints to a good size tree with a jumble of roots facing all directions.

"If I wanted you dead, you would probably be dead by now," commented Tetra.

Grumbling, Em climbed out of her hiding place. She then demanded, "Why'd you help me?"

"I'm not sure," Tetra responded. Upon seeing the look Em gave her, she finished, "No really."

Emerald, partly convinced, stated dryly, "I'm Emerald, or Em. You?"

"Tetra Hedra, or Tetra," Tetra announced.

"M'kay," sighed Em. "What will we do if those vermins come back?"

"I don't know," Tetra answered.

"Oh weasels," stated Em. "My pa's gonna be super mad at Torrent."

"Whose your pa?" asked Tetra.

"Ormis Kingclaw," growled Emerald. "What if he sends a couple of scores to get me!"

"Na," remarked Tetra calmly. "He probably won't do that because he'll think your alone again and will be easy to capture."

"Your right," Em said. "What do we do now?"

"Let us go to my adobe."

"Okay"

"We may want to hurry," remarked Tetra. "It's getting dark."

Torrent and his band headed north and slightly west. Torrent nursed his injured paws as they walked.

Most of the others with him held bumped and bruised heads and bodies. Most in which came from Tetra's sling.

Trod, a scrawny rat was the only one who failed to get hurt.

Torrent's legs shook softly as he walked back towards his Warlord Ormis' camp. To say that he failed.


	5. Chapter 5

Crest Rise Chapter Five

It was getting late as all the otters begun to slip off in to their sleeping chambers. The remainder who stayed was several elders, Jeffrey, Silvertail, and the squirrel, Martin.

Silvertail, a large silvered tail otter stood up and spoke, "As you have all heard, there are vermin abroad. Do not worry; they know nothing of our Holt. Jeffrey please describe all you saw this morning."

The muscular ottermaid stood. She wore a moss green tunic with a javelin slung across her back. Clearing her voice she spoke, "You all know that I spotted vermin. Well I followed them and it ends up that the vixen's name is Emerald."

Katie, a female elder broke in, "We can easily deal with a fox."

Growling at Katie, Silvertail remarked, "Your right Katie, but we don't know all the facts. Jeffrey, please finish."

"Okay, the fox Emerald is the daughter of a warlord. I saw more than four times our numbers. We have around five score or a hundred beasts."

Silvertail nodded, "That includes elders and little ones."

Another elder, Springer, spoke up, "Why not kill the fox!"

"Because then the Warlord would learn of his daughters death and," stated Martin. "He'll search the entire area until he finds her or her body, killing or enslaving everybeast he encounters."

Oree and Coral gasped from where they were hiding. Both quickly covered their mouths in fear of being caught.

Martin the squirrel looked over to where the two ottermaids were hiding. Silvertail glanced in that direction, not hearing the gasps.

"What is it," Silvertail whispered.

"Oh, nothing," replied Martin. He looked back towards the otter's meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Crest Rise

Tetra and Emerald tramped around the forest, until Tetra came to a halt.

"Here be my humble home," remarked Tetra.

"Where?" questioned Em.

The lean fox quickly pulled at a fern to show a hole in the base of a tree trunk.

"Oh," exclaimed Em.

Tetra darted in. A few seconds later, she reappeared, saying, "Well, are you comin'!"

"Um, ya," Em stuttered. "Coming."

Emerald shot down the hollowed ground into a small room full of weapons. A single candle burned, giving off some bit of light.

Several blades, long and short, were on one wall. Multiple spears and javelins covered another.

In front of the third wall lay a makeshift bed. As well as the last wall with ratty old cloths covering something.

"Ya like it," asked Tetra.

"Yup," answered Em. "An armory and a home. Quite Unique."

"Thank ya," laughed Tetra. Changing the subject she said, "I know dis is kinda personal, but why are ya runnin' away from your 'all mighty' pa?"

"'Cause," Remarked Em. "He's a bad creature and I don't want to turn out like him."

"Same here," stated Tetra. "Well besides the whole runnin' away part, and all."

"So," remarked Emerald. "I'm not the only fox out there who wants to be good."

Tetra laughed along with Em, "Used to think I was crazy, I did!"

The two foxes laughed until late at night.

Tetra calmed down and said, "We should get some rest, so that you can be on your way tomorrow."

Em yawned in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Crest Rise

"You mean you couldn't find her!" screamed the outraged king. "She's only a young one with no brains or talents what so ever. How could you lose her trail?"

Torrent responded, nervously, "Well sire. Another fox with a sling ambushed us."

"So what, you had tour gang of blood-thirsty beasts. And you mean to tell you were ambushed by a vixen," yelled Ormis.

"Sire, the vixen was lightning speed, and your daughter, Sire, she has teeth."

"So you came back empty handed my servant," growled Kingclaw. "I am sending you out to find her, if you have need of me send on of your beasts. I cannot look at the likes of you again."

"Yes Sire," whimpered Torrent. He begun to back out of the wild king's tent.

"Well hurry up," screeched Ormis. "Before I put your head on a pike."

Torrent turned tail and ran. He gathered his band.


	8. Chapter 8

Crest Rise

Chapter Eight

Oree groaned as she felt rough paws shake her awake.

"Go away." She moaned. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Martin and Jeffrey. "Wha-what are you doin-?"

Martin quickly put a paw to his lips and shushed Oree.

"Hurry and get dressed," whispered Jeffrey. "We haven't much time."

Oree leapt out of her bed and quickly pulled on a dark green tunic.

"What's going on?" Oree whispered.

Jeffrey looked down at Oree, and said, "Shh, don't talk, just hurry."

Oree ruefully nodded, understanding.

The trio tip-pawed down the hallway, they suddenly heard a voice, "Where'd youse bees goin'?"

A little otter stood there, rubbing his eyes, and squinting in the dim lamp light. "I wanna know where'd you goin'," He demanded.

"We are going out to play a special, secret game, but you must be very silent," answered Martin.

"Me wanna play," cried the baby otter.

"Shh," Shushed Jeffrey. "You must not talk."

The baby nodded his head.

They crept outside into the crisp, pre-morning air.

Goby wriggled wildly in the Badgermum's paws

"Calm down Goby," Arma said. "Hermin can you round up all the dibbuns."

"I can do just that," replied Hermin. "Meo, Jacob, Skatailla, everyone come here."

It did not take long for the frightened little ones to flee the pond.


	9. Chapter 9

Crest Rise

Chapter Nine

"Have yer found any tracks, Grubby," asked Torrent.

"Err, no not yet Boss," answered the rat, Grubby.

"Well, keep looking," Torrent growled. "Last thing we want is our head on a pike."

Hentail whispered to his comrade, "He means his head."

Torrent casually walked past the two. Suddenly, he whipped around his hand and a half sword flying out of its scabbard. He pressed it against Hentail's neck. "I say whose head goes on a pike, and yours'll be the first," Torrent said.

Oneear, who missed the whole encounter, called, "Hey, Boss, I dink I found somethin'."

Torrent was quick to the spot Oneear was at. He peered at what Oneear was pointing at. He saw a print on the ground, a fox's print.

"Good job," said Torrent. "Everyone, follows dose tracks!"

Quickly, everybeast was up and running, following the tail-tail signs that someone had come before them.


End file.
